Superior Defender Gundam Force Nations and Factions
Earth * Neotopia, as its name implies, is a utopian city seemingly existing in Earth's future. Humanity and robots (designated Mobile Citizens) live together in harmony. In order to keep this peace, the conflict with the Dark Axis is kept secret for as long as possible. The city is protected by the Gundam Force, the robotic members of which are designated Combat Mobile Citizens. The Neotopia characters are modeled after SD Command Chronicles and the Earth Federation Mobile Suits of the Universal Century. * Super Dimensional Guard, is a military organization set up to protect Neotopia from foreign invaders, it became aware of the threat of the Dark Axis before their invasion force led by Zapper Zaku attacks. The robotic members of the SDG are based on mobile suits in the Universal Century's Earth Federation. Lacroa Lacroa is similar to medieval Europe, Lacroa is a beautiful kingdom where magic is highly common (the exception being the Dark Hole, a large pit where only the power of spirits works). The royal family are protected by a specially selected group of Knight Gundams, prided for their skill and chivalry. Two years ago the kingdom was attacked by the Dark Axis and used as a foothold for them. The Lacroa characters are modeled after SD Gundam Gaiden and the Mobile Suits of Gundam Wing. * Royal Knights - A group of Knight Gundams sworn to protect the kingdom of Lacroa, their leader is Rock. Ark Ark is a land similar to feudal Japan, populated by techno-organic Musha Gundams who are often embroiled in civil war. They are cautious of the magic practiced by their neighbor Lacroa and very few of them have ever seen human life. Unlike other Gundams, Musha Gundams possess a 'GunSoul', which leaves their bodies upon death, only to reincarnate later. Musha Gundams practice a strict code of honor, violation of which is seen as a great offense. The Ark characters are modeled after SD Sengokuden and the Mobile Fighters and Mobile Suits of G Gundam. * The Kibao Horde - A team of 4 powerful evil Musha Gundams who serve as bodyguards to Kibaomaru and protect his fortress in his absence. Despite a fierce battle, they are beaten by the Gundam Force when they attack the fortress to rescue the kidnapped Shute and Princess Rele. The two teams face off again in the final conflict of the Ark civil war with a similar result, at which point the Kibao Horde accept the Gundam Force as superior warriors. At the end of the series, they become members of Genkimaru's team. * Genki Energy Force - A force built by Genkimaru that took in members of the Dark Axis as well as members of the Kibao Horde. Using a salvaged Big Zam they protect Ark from invasion, much like the Super Dimensional Guard of Neotopia. Dark Axis The Dark Axis, is a militaristic Invaders from an unknown dimension, the Dark Axis (Their name is a joint reference to the Axis powers in World War II and the Neo-Zeon 'Axis' faction) seek to conquer all realities. They have a racist hatred of organic life, with hints that this is rooted in former slavery administered over them. Their forces consist of a main base which houses their leader, General Zeong, and an invasion force tasked with conquering dimensions to plunder their resources. Modeled after SD Command Chronicles and the Zeon Mobile Suits from the Universal Century timeline. Dimensional Pirates De'Scar Exclusively appear in PS2 video game SD Gundam Force: Showdown!. Led by the mysterious being Kuchi Kuchi, the 'Dimensional Pirates De'Scar '''travel between dimensions in their mobile fotress Dimension Halo. Once arrived at the target dimension, De'Scar will gather data and creat duplicate dimension inside. It was mentioned that the original dimension will be destroyed once Dimension Halo complete the duplication, but there is no proof of this claim as- weird enough -only De'Scar Road and duplicate version of Neotopia, Lacroa and Ark can be found in game. With the exception of Kuchi Kuchi, De'Scar pirates are emotionless killing machines, using weapons that appear to be made of darkness. They are modeled after Zanscare Empire's mobile weapons. In addition to the pirates, each of the duplicate dimensions were habitated by the copies of antagonist forces from each dimension. Even more weird, only "known" antagonists in these duplicate dimensions are the low rank infantries (Zako Soldier, Pawn Leos, Zako Busshi and Nobusshi). The rest of them are never encounter in original dimensions, although some are clearly based on the original, such as ''Master Mereate being combination of Mercurius and Vayeate. Trivia The three main locations Neotopia, Lacroa and Ark each have a Gundam that betrayed their homelands at some point (Kibaomaru for Ark, Deathscythe for Lacroa and Madnug for Neotopia). Category:SD Gundam Force